Safe And Sound
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Optimus handed the girl over, realizing he had broken his promise by doing so. Would she ever forgive him? "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come mornin' light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound."


# Safe & Sound.

Mysteria: Yes, yes. It's another Optimus Prime FanFic! I don't own!

# Safe & Sound.

Optimus entered an old, run down building, his sensors picking up on something. Something living.

Curious, the prime Autobot gingerly picked up a old, dirty blanket. In it, a baby was curled up, sleeping.

Optimus's 'eyebrows' flew up, and he backed out of the large warehouse, careful not to wake the sleeping being.

He transformed himself into his truck, putting the baby in his seats.

About half-way back to the warehouse, the baby woke up, and began to cry.

Optimus, being a, well, a Transformer, had no idea what to do, so, he turned on the radio, and began to look for music. He looked and looked, and, finally gave up.

The radio landed on a song just begining. Optimus listened.

I remember tears streamin' down your face,  
when I said I'd never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.

Optimus reached the warehouse, gently cradling the baby. He took a look at her, for the baby was indeed a her, and said, "Shh, there, there, little one. I'm here. I shall not leave you."

I remember you said,  
Don't leave me alone.  
But all that's dead is gone and past, tonight.

The baby began to cry again. Optimus turned up the song.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is goin' down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.

Optimus Prime watched, amazed, as the baby closed her eyes.

"That's right." The Autobot crooned. "Go to sleep, little one. No one can hurt you now."

Cme mornin' light,  
You an' I'll be safe, and, sound.

Optimus took the baby in, and watched as all the humans looked up, and stared at the small thing in his large arms.

The baby turned over, and watched as a hard faced woman walked towards the Autobot, demanding that he give her the baby.

Optimus obeyed, and, when the baby saw what was happening, began to cry.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everythings on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Optimus shushed the baby, saying, "Don't look, don't look, just close your eyes."

She obeyed.

Closed up, to this, lullaby,  
True this, music's, go-o-one.

"Give 'er here, Optimus." The woman said.

"What are you going to name her?" Optimus Prime asked, still hesitating.

The woman's features softened. "Why don't you name her?"

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.

Optimus thought, for a moment. He took in the baby's features. Big, brown eyes, short, brown hair. And, even as a baby, she had a determined look, hard, but eyes bright.

Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound.

"Vanessa." Optimus smiled at the baby. "Her name shall be Vanessa."

Oooo, oooo,  
Ooaa, oooaa,  
Oooooo, oooo,  
Aa, ooaa.

Optimus gave the girl over. He never expected to see her again. And, he realized, he had broken his promise.

Would she forgive him?

Just close your eyes.  
You'll be all right.  
Come mornin' light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound.

Imagine his surprise, when, years later, he met a girl.

And he couldn't help notice her long wavy hair, her chocolate eyes full of determination, and her hard look.

And when Optimus asked her what her name was, he was not surprised to find that it was Vanessa.

He was, surprised, to find that she remembered him.

And that she forgave him.

And Optimus smiled. The hole in his heart, the one that yearned for a friend, was filled.

And on one night, on Vanessa's eighteenth birthday, they sat below a large tree, listening to a familiar song...

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is goin' down.  
Come mornin' light,  
You and I'll be safe, and, sound...

Mysteria: Did ya like it? If ya did, there's this thing called 'Review Button'... so, yeah. Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
